The present disclosure relates generally to resonant converters. Resonant converters, including zero-voltage transition (ZVT) pulse width modulation (PWM) converters and zero-current transition converters (ZCT) PWM converters offer a number of benefits including, for example, allowing high switching frequencies, reducing electromagnetic noise emission, and allowing use of smaller passive components. Existing resonant converters, including the foregoing examples, suffer from a number of shortcomings and disadvantages. There remain unmet needs including inductor saturation, post commutation oscillation, voltage imbalance. For instance, some ZVT PWM converters include coupled inductors which are prone to saturation during converter operation and cause post commutation oscillation. In another example, some ZVT PWM converters use neutral point connections which cannot balance voltage easily and do not work for DC/DC power conversion. There is a significant need for the unique apparatuses, methods, systems and techniques disclosed herein.